What It Means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard
by mini901906
Summary: Beginning at the end of episode 171, with Minerva and Lucy left in the water sphere. Things change when Lucy discovers she is capable of more than she thought she was, and she begins to explore what it means to be a true Celestial Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I begin this story at the end of episode 171. I just can't see Lucy losing in the sphere like that.

What It Means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard

Lucy felt every blow from Minerva like it was a sledgehammer battering her body, every breath becoming a struggle under the onslaught. Her keys, Minerva had taken her keys, and now she was left helpless, floating in water with no defense against a cruel beating. Minerva couldn't use her keys, the keys were useless to anyone but the contract holder, but she'd taken them. Taken them to make the fight unfair, taken them to prove a point, taken them to show that her guild, Saber Tooth, was better than Lucy's guild. As if Saber Tooth knew the first thing about Fairy Tail, could even compete with what Fairy Tail was: a family.

Second Origin had made Lucy powerful, had expanded her magical capabilities and made her become more in touch with her own magic core as a result. She could feel her magic, sense its depth and promise. Yet still, Minerva had captured her keys in the melee and now Lucy was struggling to find the will to continue with her hope taken. _Oh, if only I had my keys! I'd show her a true fight, one where SHE would be the one wondering what to do next!_ Spending the party night in the spirit realm had eaten up three months of time; she didn't get to train as much as she had hoped for to prepare for the tournament, but she could still hear the words of the celestial spirit of the butler, helping her to train.

"You need to build up your spiritual strength and grow the depth of the container of your magic. Feel the land… the wind… energy… with your flesh. Then breathe, as if you're becoming one with nature."

Lucy came with Fairy Tail to the tournament for one reason. To prove that Fairy Tail was back, that the wizards in that guild were stronger than ever, that Fairy Tail was the number one guild in all of Fiore! How could she do that if she couldn't get her keys? How could she best Minerva in the water sphere and win the round helping to advance Fairy Tail in the rankings, how could she help her friends?

Her keys! A symbol of the contract held between her and each of the 12 zodiac celestial spirits she had a bond with, a connection that had saved her life… The contract! Her spiritual strength has increased with Second Origin, enough for her to summon two spirits at once! Now, if only she could call a spirit, call her keys! Surely it was within her newfound power, in the warm depths of magic she could feel ever since she awakened from the painful experience that was Second Origin. _The key is nothing but a symbol, just a talisman for the bond I have with each spirit. The true power of the summoning comes from me, comes from the strength of love I have for each of the members of the Zodiac! I don't need the keys to call them, I just need the will, the heart and trust that they'll answer my call!_

"AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled, gasping through the pain of each breath. "AQUARIUS!"

"What's this? Lucy is calling for her spirits, even though Minerva has her keys?! She must know…" exclaimed the announcer, emceeing the match for the tournament audience.

Minerva stopped her onslaught against Lucy, laughing. "You can't summon your celestial spirits without your keys! Everyone knows that!"

"AQUARIUS!" Closing her eyes against the pain, Lucy reached for her magical core, for the feeling inside of herself that could open the celestial gate. _Feel the energy…_ Slowing her breathing, Lucy felt.

_As if you're becoming one with nature…_ The pain was nothing, the pain was nowhere. Minerva was nowhere. Sinking further into herself, the butler's words echoed again.

_Release a little bit more magical power…_ Lucy was inside of her magical core; she could see her magic! A brilliant pink all around her, her magic was molded into summoning, pathways carved to each celestial gate. It was brilliant, it was beautiful, and it was deeper and richer than anything she had ever thought she'd know. What was anything compared to this?

Laughing at her stillness, Minerva pulled back her arm, readying for another punch.

_Breathe…._

The water around Lucy began to move in circular motions. Faster and faster, the circle grew, a physical sign of her inner sight, her descent into where her magic was kept inside her.

"AQUARIUS!"

A bright light flashed throughout the sphere, centered around Lucy Heartfilia. The emcee started talking again, faster than before, speculating on what it could be. Could Minerva have used magic to hurt Lucy even more? Could Lucy have fallen out of the sphere and ended the round? What on earth was happening? The entire audience waited with baited breath for the light to fade, to see what was happening inside the light.

"Oh my wizard! Aquarius is in the sphere! Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail summoned her celestial spirits even though Minerva has taken her keys! This match has definitely taken a turn for the…" burst out the emcee, standing on his chair in his excitement while Minerva and the entire audience looked at Lucy in shock.

"Aquarius."

The spirit looked at Lucy, never having heard such a tone from her before. It was otherworldly, it didn't sound like Lucy. There was a depth there… it resounded throughout her head. Aquarius heard Lucy and only Lucy echo throughout her consciousness. Lucy spoke again. "Retrieve my keys, and send this scrap of a wizard outside the sphere. Now." Opening her eyes, her pink-filled irises pierced Aquarius and for once, Aquarius did as she was bade. No threats, no glares, only the echo throughout her head, the force of Lucy as she directed the spirit to do what needed to be done to finish the round.

"What on earth is happening in there folks? Lucy Heartfilia, what has happened to Lucy Heartfilia? She is staring at her spirit, she hasn't said a word, what on earth is about to happen?" burst out the emcee, desperate for something to happen.

Aquarius lifted her jar and Minerva looked on in shock as the water gathered around it and she was ejected from the sphere in mere moments by the jet of water that was summoned. Held aloft, Aquarius didn't let her fall to the ground, thereby ending the round but rather sent tendrils of water creeping along her body, looking for the keys. A curious sight, and Minerva wiggled under the questing streams, trying to escape from their vice-like embrace so she could retaliate. Finding the keys, small jets of water wrapped around them and sent them rushing back along the tendril to the sphere where Aquarius had her hand stretched out, waiting. Releasing her power on the tendril, Aquarius let Minerva fall.

"And that's the match folks!" blabbed on the emcee, while Aquarius turned to Lucy. Opening her mouth to make an ending remark, Aquarius stopped when she saw the look on Lucy's face.

Heartfelt gratitude was sketched upon her features, as she held her hand out for her keys. Aquarius dropped them in Lucy's hands without a word and paced back, waiting for what Lucy had to say.

"Thank you, Aquarius, for answering my call." whispered Lucy for Aquarius alone, the thanks a murmur throughout her consciousness, a low voice that bounced back and forth across her mind.

Staring into the still pink irises of her wizard, Aquarius replied, "It was an honor." Turning away, Aquarius began to fade, traveling back to the spirit world.

"Though, now that you can summon two spirits at once, I would like to have my date with Scorpio!" yelled Aquarius back through the spirit gate as it began to close. Quiet laughter filled her vision and she heard a flutter in her ears. "Consider it done." responded Lucy, right before the gate closed, finishing the conversation for them both.

The water sphere began to dissolve, and Lucy slowly drifted back to the earth. Pink began to disappear from the iris of her eyes, and she turned to face Minerva, who stood, glaring at her descent. Feet touching the ground, Lucy looked at Minerva with a look that bordered on pity. Shocking Minerva with the conviction she conveyed through a single sentence, Lucy opened her mouth to say one simple sentence before turning away.

"You have no idea what it means, to be a Fairy Tail wizard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us and the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

_Master Makarov, I still remember those words you said on my very first visit to Fairy Tail, before I was even a guild member. Friendship, the path you believe in… _

Lucy's thoughts churned as she took a step away from the sphere. _Saber Tooth… _Shaking her head to clear it, Lucy looked up at Natsu and Gray, who were both running towards her with worry and another expression on their faces that Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on. Almost as if they had never seen her before… Smiling at them in relief and reassurance, Lucy took another step forward and looked down in bewilderment as her knees buckled. Both Natsu and Gray sprung forward to catch her before she could fall completely to the ground. _Oh yeah. Minerva did still kick my ass before I could get my keys._

Smiling at both of the guys who had caught her, Lucy looked up. "Ow." Her eyelids fluttered and closed. Lucy had fainted.

Natsu yelled back toward the dugout where the other members of the team were waiting, "Wendy!"

The pint-sized dragon slayer sprinted toward the huddled guild members, followed closely by Juvia. "We need to get her to the infirmary! But I can do some emergency treatment now!" Crouching over Lucy's form with her hands extended, Wendy concentrated on healing and reversing the damage done to her comrade. A soft light began to glow around her hands and Wendy smiled grimly to see that her magic was having an effect on Lucy's wounds. In their arms, Lucy sighed and made small shifting movements, her body adjusting to the small doses of tension and pain relief.

Seeing that Wendy was taking care of Lucy, Erza stepped closer to Minerva.

"What are you staring at?" barked Minerva. "I acted within the rules of the competition. She'll be fine, she won."

"The rules, you say? She'll be fine?" scoffed Erza. "You mean trying to torture our guild-mate? Our nakama? She would never have called Aquarius without her keys if you weren't beating an opponent who had already lost!" Erza glared at the unrepentant mage standing before her, incensed by her brazen attitude.

"The crowd ate it up, didn't they?" bantered back Minerva. "Lucy should be grateful. She won the match, and even discovered a new level of magic, summoning a celestial spirit without her keys! Even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage…"

"What?!" barked both Natsu and Gray as they stepped up to match stride with Erza, leaving Lucy in the arms of Juvia and Wendy. Glaring at the Saber Tooth guild Natsu and Gray took a step forward, only to have the remaining members of the Saber Tooth team step in-between Minerva and themselves. Threatening stares bounced back and forth as the emcee commented on the budding tension between the guilds for the crowd.

"Uh-oh! What's this?! Are both teams about to rumble?! Are they gonna start something here?" yelled the emcee into his microphone, escalating the tension between the guilds. The crowd started yelling, anxious for more action after the excitement of the preliminary round.

"Saber Tooth versus Fairy Tail!" egged on the emcee.

The crowds screamed louder and louder as the guild members glared at each other, as Wendy frantically tried to restore some measure of vigor to her fallen guild-mate. The tension mounted and the crowd began to speculate on the outcomes of such a match.

Lily, the Exceed companion to Gajeel, slid into a fighting stance on the sidelines. "This isn't an official match. If this really does happen, we're going out there too!"

Carla, the Exceed companion to Wendy, burst out, "Calm down, for crying out loud! We don't need a fight here!" Stepping up to Lily, she glanced out at the arena, hoping for a lack of confrontation. "There is enough to deal with without an all-out brawl right now!"

Happy, sitting between both Carla and Lily, looked out at the arena, and thought about pulling out his fish. _I'll want a snack if the fighting gets good…_

The other guilds in the tournament began to shout and cheer for the action from the sidelines, joining with the crowds in their anticipation. The renamed Quattro Puppy couldn't resist howling, while Mermaid Heel just looked on, calmly assessing the situation. The tension mounted as more and more people in the stadium began to cheer for the unscheduled violence about to erupt at any moment.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" echoed throughout the stadium, as the crowd began to demand for the tension to break, for a result, for anything to happen besides the glares. The pumpkin-headed referee bounced around, speculating on just how lively the match had become as the attention of the audience sharpened on the two teams in the middle of the arena.

The dragon slayer from Saber Tooth leaned forward, stepping into his fighting stance and Natsu copied him. Taking a step forward, violence was promised in every line of Natsu's body when Erza intercepted his movement. Stopping Natsu midstride with a hand on his shoulder, she turned to face Saber Tooth and replied to the insults Minerva had dared to utter about Lucy.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore, I'll just tell you one thing. You people… have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger." Her gaze darkening as she looked at the guild she had just proclaimed her enemies, Erza finally turned away and walked back to where Wendy was buckled over Lucy.

"Natsu! Gray! Help me get her to the infirmary. We can settle our problem with _them_ in the arena. Lucy is more important than they will ever be."

~oooOooo~

Happy was stationed on the hospital bed near Lucy's bandaged head and worriedly questioned her unresponsive form, "Lucy, are you alright?" Still knocked out, Lucy didn't reply and Natsu just sat at the foot of the bed, worrying over her. Erza, Gray, Grandine, Wendy and Carla all stood about, a silent vigil for the celestial wizard.

The door burst open, and Juvia scrambled through. "Is Lucy okay?!" Seeing her on the bed, not moving, Juvia stopped in the doorway before slowly finishing her entrance into the room. "Lucy…" Gajeel, Cana, Mirajane and Laxus filed in after Juvia.

"You guys…" greeted Gray.

"Even though we're on different teams for the competition, we're all in the same guild." explained Cana, establishing why they had come to check up on Lucy. Gajeel stepped forward. "So, how is she?"

Gradine staunchly declared, "Thanks to Wendy, her life isn't in danger."

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," murmured Mirajane, an expression of worry on her face as she examined Lucy. "It looks like her major wounds are gone, so I'm relieved," contributed Erza as everyone in the room settled in for a discussion on what to do next.

"Those bastards…" raved Natsu, obviously planning retaliation for Saber Tooth, and the treatment of Lucy by Minerva. "I know what you wanna say…" rumbled Laxus, glancing once again at the form of his unconscious guild-mate. Shifting on the bed, Lucy opened an eye as Happy alerted everyone to her rousing. "Lucy!" Looking around the room, Lucy saw her guild-mates gathered in her room, all various degrees of worry on their faces and she couldn't stop the words from her mouth.

"Everyone… I'm sorry." Huddling under the covers, Lucy hid her face from her friends in the room.

Natsu looked at her, puzzled. "Huh? Why are you apologizin'?"

Gray was quick to follow with his own reassurance. "What are you talking about?! We took first place thanks to you, Lucy!"

Wendy piped up, "We got ten points!"

"Yeah, you did very well." complimented Erza.

"To make you all worry… to lose my keys… Oh! My keys! Where are they?!" exclaimed Lucy, trying to sit up and begin looking for them.

"Here they are." soothed Happy, passing them forward with the pouch in his paws.

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you!" sighed Lucy, collapsing back into the pillow, clutching the keys to her chest.

"You got them back in the sphere." reminded Laxus, looking at Lucy with a sharp expression.

"Oh," sighed Lucy. "Yeah. I did, didn't I?" Her head falling to the side, Lucy's breath evened out as she fell back asleep, safe in the comfort of her friend's presence.

~oooOooo~

As Makarov walked into the room to tell the two Fairy Tail teams of the combination decision of the judges, Lucy drifted further and further into her subconscious mind while her body slept on. Healing both her weary limbs and her depleted magical core, she rested in the hospital bed, desperate for the reprieve her dreams could provide. Her eyelids fluttered while the two teams learned that they must combine into one; her consciousness sank deeper and deeper into herself as Natsu declared they must get revenge against Saber Tooth for laughing about one of their own. Drifting about her magical core once again, she wandered the pink pathways that were the same exact shade of her guild tattoo, looking at the designs of the gates and wondering in a hazy way why she hadn't seen them before.

The Spirit King came upon her there, as she loitered in the middle of her core, soaking in her own strength and comforting herself with the heightened sense she now had of her own magic.

"I spoke with Aquarius," he rumbled, beginning the conversation.

"Oh?" Lucy dreamily replied, drifting on pink clouds of her own untethered magic. Her core, her magic that had yet to be tamed to a specific gate just flittered about, waiting for her to acknowledge it. Manifesting itself as fluffy clouds drifting across the pathways, her magic was everywhere. Lucy pet the nearest cloud, comforting it, receiving comfort from its mere presence, establishing a bond of mutual trust with her own core magic and the new power that rested there.

"She told me what happened."

"Okay. And?" Lucy drifted to a new cloud, making friends all over again, absorbing its affection. She tilted her head and looked at the Spirit King. Her normal fear and respect were somewhere, but this was _her_ magical core and _her _dream and if she wanted to make friends with the clouds, she could. She'd never read a single instance of where the Spirit King could visit dreams, so she just looked at the imposing figure nonchalantly. It was all probably just part of her weird dream, if the Spirit King wanted to talk, he'd call her to his realm again, she figured. Take away more of her time…

Frowning at the reminder of her training time wasted, she looked at the dream king and waited for his response.

"It has been a long time since there has been a wizard of the strength or caliber to even imagine such a feat, much less perform a Gate opening without the aid of the key."

"Huh?" stuttered Lucy, suddenly becoming suspicious of the character and the serious dialogue he kept mentioning. Dreams weren't normally this serious, were they? Giving him more of her attention, she turned from the cloud and looked at Spirit King as she became aware of just who she was speaking with. Blinking the dreams from her thoughts, her eyes sharpened on the force before her.

"Your keys were captured, and you summoned Aquarius anyway. Have you forgotten?" said the Spirit King, a kind expression on his face.

"N-n-no. I-I just hadn't thought much about it yet. I don't really know how it happened. I-I just knew I needed her, knew that if I trusted her enough she would be there for me."

Nodding, the Spirit King replied, "Yes. You were right. Are right. The key is needed for the initial summoning, but once the Gate is unlocked… you can do more than simply call forth the Celestial Spirit."

Staring at the Spirit King dumbly, Lucy reiterated, "I… can do _more_ than **_simply_** call forth a Celestial Spirit?" _Calling them forth takes work! Summoning isn't **that** easy you know!_

Nodding in response, the Spirit King smiled. "Yes. A wizard can merge with a spirit, if they both have an accord. You can use Aquarius, _be_ Aquarius, use her magic as your own... all through the power of the unlocked gate. There is more, so much more, to being a Celestial Spirit wizard than simply summoning a Spirit to do your bidding. You… you might have the potential to truly tap into what Celestial Spirit wizards were made to be."

Staring at the Spirit King in shock, Lucy lost control of her knees once again and slumped against the lingering pink cloud. It nuzzled her as she looked up at the Spirit King, questions and disbelief lingering in her gaze.

"Talk once again with your Spirits girl. Renegotiate the contract. You can do more, _be_** more** than what you have become." Turning, he began to walk away from her kneeling form. Down the pink pathways of her magical core he went, fading with each step he took away, until there was only a lingering sense of his presence and the faint scent of oak in the air.

Hugging the cloud to her, Lucy looked about her magical core, looked at the gates and wondered. _Just what do I do now?_ Sitting down amidst the magic of her core, she decided she wasn't leaving, wasn't waking up, wasn't caring a whit about the world until she had figured it out.

Clouds danced upon the pathways of her magical core as Lucy settled in for a nice, long sit.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, you made my day!

Chapter 3

Lucy sat. She didn't know what to think about first, the words of the Spirit King or the fact that she was even in her magical core, sitting there! She was surrounded by fluffy pink clouds that matched her guild tattoo and she knew with some innate sense that these clouds were friendly, that they were _hers_. Since when did magic manifest itself as clouds? Rubbing her eyes in weariness, she decided to just look about her magical core instead and take stock of what was there.

_That'll take my mind off of things! If only for a little while…_

There was no sense of up or down, there wasn't a right or wrong way to look about. It was _her_ core, it looked how she wanted it to look. Currently, it was shaped as a dome, with pink walls, but there was something else. It was also… it looked like a **garden**, inside the dome itself. Her magic was a garden, and there were pink clouds everywhere, nuzzling flowers, nuzzling the walls… the walls! There were gates, all along the walls, evenly spaced and each ornate and very, very different. There were some large, golden gates that had the most intricate designs. Studded with gems, there were beautiful flowers all around each and every single one of them. There were also smaller, silver gates along the walls, less shiny but still angelic.

_They're so beautiful…_ sighed Lucy, and as she sighed, a wind swept across the tops of the blooms throughout the dome. _Oh! Well… look at that. One sigh and I make a wind! _

Lucy giggled at the thought, and brilliant little sunspots burst in the air. Lasting only a second, they brightened the room and made all of the nuzzling clouds stop their nuzzling for a moment to dance and swirl in joy. Laughing in delight at the dance, at the sun, Lucy stared, amazed as the sunspots appeared again but this time… they were huge. They stayed, and they dropped little golden drops throughout the dome and the smell of honey wafted through the air before they disappeared once again.

_Whoa…_

Floating up from her cross-legged position, Lucy glided over to a flower bed where the drops had fallen and swept down to pick one up. _Oh! It's waaaarm. It smells like honey and, oh! They're sinking into the ground!_

They were, dissolving into the soil, the sundrops were disappearing into the roots of the dome. In their place, flowers were growing up from the dirt, growing bigger where they already were, grass was visibly turning greener; it was as if springtime had come to the garden with a laugh, and Lucy bobbed along through the flower beds. Picking up what she decided to call 'honey drops', Lucy flung them about gleefully before drifting closer to walls of the dome to look at one of the gates.

A golden gate, with a roaring lion, was before her, and Lucy smiled. _If I must 'renegotiate' my contracts, it seems fitting to start with Loke. But… how do I call him here?_ Lucy paused before the door and then stopped her floating to set herself down on her own two feet. _If I'm gonna do this, I'm doing it standing._ She paced on the pink pathway before the door, once. Twice. _I shouldn't just summon him, should I? I mean, it's not like I'm in the middle of a fight or anything… _Not knowing what else to do, she stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Loke? Can you hear me?" Knock, knock, knock. "I'd like to talk to you please! Can you come through the Gate?" Lucy returned to pacing back and forth in front of the Lion Gate, wondering if it had worked. _It'd be rude to just open it… but I could. Just will it and see if it'll happen? It's worth a shot. I mean, I don't need keys anymore, not really. It's worth a shot!_ Turning to look at the door, Lucy looked at it and thought of Loke, thought of her lion. Picturing the gate opening, searching for that familiar feeling within herself of a successful summon, Lucy tugged on the handle and called, "LOKE!"

The door burst open. "What? I was on the way, I heard you knock! Is everything alright?! Why are you knocking anyways? You've never done that before… What's going on?" demanded Loke, marching out of the Gate with a determined stride.

Sheepishly Lucy replied, "I… I need your help." Taking a few steps closer, she looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"With what? Where are we?" Looking around at the pathways, Loke stopped in his tracks. Spying the other Gates, he spun about to look at Lucy. "Lucy…"

Speaking quickly, Lucy explained, "Loke, listen. I don't know how to say it any differently, so I'm just gonna say it. We're in my magical core and honestly I don't know how I called you through that Gate just now, or even how I got here. This is a dream, I'm sure of it. But I need to talk to you." Looking at him nervously, she waited for a nod, a sign that he understood. Glancing down at her, realizing she was waiting on him, Loke ducked his head, signaling for her to continue.

Breathing slower, Lucy tiptoed on. "I… I did something today, I don't know if you know of it, but I'd like to talk to you about it. Well that, and what the Spirit King had to say."

Standing up straighter at the mention of the Sprit King, Loke stared at Lucy with a shell-shocked expression. "The Spirit King? You've talked to him? Again?"

"Uh… yes."

"Start from the beginning." instructed Loke, crossing his arms as he looked at her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Lucy told him.

~oooOooo~

Stunned, Loke sat on the grass, slumped against the dome wall near his Gate. "I understand why the Spirit King came to visit you, now." Looking at Lucy with an expression that could only be called reverence, he continued, "It's been a _long_ time since there was a Celestial Wizard to match you Lucy. Of course we can renegotiate our contract. The King was right to visit you."

Breathing a sigh of relief at his acceptance, Lucy looked over at him with fresh determination. "I don't know everything I can do yet, but I want to learn. Would you be willing to teach me the things I can do with my power? How to... _merge_ with you? Be you? Use your powers? I trust you the most, to be honest with me... To help me learn."

Loke smiled, seeing the hidden anxiety in her expression from such a vulnerable query. "Of course, Lucy. You will have to be taught by every Spirit how to use their powers as your own, not just me. No Celestial Wizard can simply master the powers of a Spirit without the instruction of the Spirit. I will tutor you, we all will tutor you. I'll make sure of it. You will still need to talk with us individually, of course. Renegotiate each contract individually, though word will spread quickly… Aquarius reported directly to the Spirit King, as she should, but others will know by now. It'll be easier the more spirits you talk to," replied Loke kindly, soothing a worry she didn't even realize she had.

"Now. We start now. Want me to teach you how to fly?" bounced Loke, standing up from the wall, excited to share his gifts, power and knowledge. Looking out over the dome, he began to hover in place, ready to begin their first lesson.

"Oh! Yes!" exclaimed Lucy, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Though, I was gliding around the core earlier. I didn't think about it much then, it just kinda happened." Lucy looked down, examining her feet as though they might explain why she was flying around earlier.

"That's good!" interrupted Loke, stopping her examination of her feet. "It means flying comes naturally to you, means that you tapped into the power subconsciously! It'll be a cinch for you to learn how to do this outside of your magical core then!"

Puzzled, Lucy looked up from her feet, "_Outside_ my magical core?"

Turning back to Lucy, Loke informed her, "Things are easier here, than they will be out in the real world. This is the home of your magic, the heart of it. There is a depth here, which will make all things easier, since you are surrounded by the very thing you are trying to manipulate. Magic. But look around!" Motioning to the drifting pink clouds and the grass, Loke continued, "Your core is not _tamed_. These pink clouds? Floating? This is magic, unused magic, undirected magic. There is potential here, you haven't even harnessed. If you can take this cloud, and _merge it_ with the pathways, instruct it to be what you want it to be, you can do anything."

Stunned by his pronouncement, Lucy looked at all of the clouds drifting by as Loke spoke again. "I am going to teach you more than flying, more than battle stamina and toughness and strength, _more_ than how to harness Regulus! I am going to teach you how to tap into all of the power you truly have Lucy!"

Butterflies flew throughout her stomach at his impassioned speech and Lucy nodded. "Okay!"

_I really had no idea, just all of the things I could do…_

Smiling, hovering, Loke held out his hand. "Come on, Lucy. Up you get."

Placing her hand in his, Lucy felt the ground beneath her feet drift away.

"Now! Feel the wind beneath your feet…" murmured Loke, gently guiding her on how to hover in one place. Letting her hand go, Loki drifted away as he continued to explain. "Imagine it is the grass beneath your lion's paw. It moves under you, because of you. The wind is your grass, your earth. It does not move on its own. You move it as you move yourself, it shifts because _you_ shift."

"Okay..." Lucy responded tentatively, bobbing in place. Flying further still, Loke turned back and motioned for Lucy to fly higher. "Show me what you know so far," coaxed Loki. "We need to see where you're at."

Tensing her body, Lucy tried to follow Loke. Willing herself up, she shot through the sky. She bolted through the heights of the dome like a rocket, and Loke trailed her, watching closely as she showed him what she had learned on her own. Flipping first one way, and then another, Lucy buzzed across the air. Stopping after a while, she turned to look at Loke. "Not that bad, huh?" smiled Lucy, confident that she had done well, despite her bumbling start.

"Well enough. Now, stop." Turning to look at Loke, Lucy bobbed up and down, waiting for praise. It didn't follow. Instead, Loke critiqued, "Stop thinking about it so hard. You are moving, this is good! But it needs to be natural! You are a leaf on the wind, a dancing lion on a breeze; don't will yourself up or down or anywhere. That's forcing it, which is unnecessary. Let your body take you there on its own." Smiling, Loke tilted his head back, and did a perfect circle in the air. "I move where I want, when I want, _because_ I want. Slowly stick an arm out, and let your weight shift to follow it." Demonstrating, Loke stuck out his left arm and shifted his weight the smallest amount to the left. He made another perfect circle in the air.

"You have power, will and determination," observed Loke. "Now, build up your finesse. Try it."

Nodding, Lucy bobbed again before she stilled her body. Sticking out her left arm, she shifted her weight and made a circle. A wobbly circle, but a circle.

"Good! This is a good first try! Now, the right arm!" demanded Loke, determined to put her through her paces.

_I'm not waking up until I can do this. I can't. The guild needs me. Fairy Tail needs me! I won't let down any of them, not again!_

Smiling grimly, Lucy extended her right arm and continued with her lesson.

~oooOooo~

In the infirmary, Lucy's sleeping form rose off the bed by a few inches… It stayed that way, floating in midair, all throughout her first lesson.

Grandine raised an eyebrow, and said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Your reviews make me happy, thanks again to everyone for your kindness! Also, Chapters 1-3 have been updated/edited. Peace!

Chapter 4

"Loke?" called Lucy, as she flew about, practicing her mid-air kick.

"Shift your body to the left more, to compensate. Like this," kicked Loke, demonstrating the proper technique. "Yes? What is your question?"

Mimicking Loki, Lucy told him what had been on her mind. "You said that it would be easier here, to fly and use magic because this is my core, right? So, how do I tap into your power when I wake up? I won't forget all the training we've done here, will I? It won't fade like dreams do?"

"No, Lucy, it won't fade." smiled Loke. "Now try this pose. Like so." Tucking his arm, Loke walked her through the basics of the Regulus summoning pose. Continuing his instruction, Loke circled and corrected her posture as he spoke. "My power is of the light; I am a Lion sunbathing on a plain. I am the stars in the sky at night. You use my power, you merge with me, when you merge with the light, the warmth. I am warmth and affection."

Copying the upraised arm, and the hand tuck, Lucy floated around Loke peacefully, absorbing his posture before copying it.

"You're getting better," praised Loke, reaching forward and adjusting her hand deftly. "Regulus is the heart of the Lion in the sky. He is the brightest star, the brightest light. The **heart** is the brightest light. You tap into my power not through the key, but through the heart. Practice when you're awake. You'll find out what I mean."

Drifting around Lucy in the air, Loke eyed her pose, taking his time. "That's enough," he declared. "You've progressed wonderfully so far. I want you to get comfortable with flying, and using my power to have faster reflexes before we discuss how to use Regulus' light. Practice what I've taught you, and call me when you're ready to learn more. I will still answer whenever you call, and be there to protect you no matter what. Our original contract still stands, never forget that Lucy."

Flying companionably toward the Gate, Lucy smiled as they landed softly. "Go spend some more time in your core. Work with the clouds. There will be more of them soon, once your strength comes back from the fight. Don't forget that. Merge with them if you can, acquaint yourself with your own capabilities. I'll see you soon." Waving gracefully, Loke sauntered back through the Gate, smiling as he went.

"Thank you!" called Lucy, after his retreating form, as the doors swung closed gently behind him.

Shifting her body to swing around, she practiced making circles again as she flew toward the nearest cloud. _Merge with the clouds, ne? We shall see._ Softly landing nearby, Lucy stretched out a hand toward the pink cloud of untethered magic, and it eagerly approached her hand. Nuzzling her hand like a dog might, the magic shifted and swayed and wisps of pink flittered about Lucy's hand. Just like the clouds earlier, it seemed pleased to be near her. _I know it's friendly, but how can I __**merge**__ with the cloud? How can I control what is already mine? _The cloud pranced about Lucy, enjoying her presence. Bobbing up and down, it acted as though it was waiting on her to say something, do something. _Hmmm… It seems almost sentient… _Bending over so that she knelt on the same level as the cloud, Lucy began to croon to it, as she pet the fluffy expanse of magic. It wiggled in reply, happiness evident in the fluffy bouncing and the excited pink tendrils that wrapped around her hand. _I wonder what it wants… It obviously likes me… what next though?_

"Wanna be my friend, little cloud?" Lucy hummed, as she nuzzled herself up to the cloud, reciprocating the affection it gave her so freely. _I wonder… if I gave it a task if it would work that way, if I could join with it like that? I could use the clouds, to change the way the dome looks. Maybe? Add a park bench or something? Nah! A fountain! That way, I can practice magic with Aquarius later!_

Excited by her idea, Lucy cuddled even further up to the rosy cloud. "Do you wanna help me with something?"

Bouncing up and down, the cloud gave its assent in the only way it could. "I need your help, because there is something missing here, and I want this place to be _perfect_. You can help, I know you can. Come with me?" Wrapping pink tendrils with firm but gentle pressure around her wrist, the cloud followed Lucy to the very center of the dome, a place where all the pathways converged.

"See this cobbled area here? Could you help me make it a fountain? I'm gonna ask the other clouds to help too, but do you think you could start? It's gonna need to be wide, with beautiful stones all around it! Wanna help?"

More bobbing, and Lucy felt a wave of affection from the cloud before it dissolved, transforming itself into a pink brick. Humbled by the trust and love of the cloud, Lucy watched as it settled into itself into the pathway of the intersection, wiggling itself into the cobblestones and merging with the magic there.

Turning about, Lucy looked at the other dozens of clouds drifting and playing in the core. _Loke said there would be more once I got my strength back… I'd better deal with these before there are so many about I can't see to find the pathway!_ Smiling, Lucy began to go to each cloud and repeat the process of introducing herself and sharing affection with the nuzzling, affectionate clouds. Never rushing, she slowly walked and flew and floated and cuddled her way through the clouds until the base of the fountain was complete and the clouds were all transformed, and fused with her existing core pathway. _It is so beautiful!_ Laughing, Lucy flew cartwheels backwards, catching the honeydrops in her hand and gleefully throwing them into the newly formed fountain base.

"Here you go, little clouds!" she sang, as she laughed and cartwheeled her way around her core, looking at the other Gates and deciding who she should speak with next.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, the 'honeydrops' sank into the cobblestones around the base, and they flared a bright pink before fading away. As Lucy flew away, an aura of pink settled in around her, shimmering as she moved. The aura had grown as each cloud merged with the stones but Lucy, of course, didn't notice, and now she was gliding around the outer edge of the dome, looking at the Gates.

_Maybe I shouldn't? Summoning another one to speak with right now... I've already got so much else to practice… I need to see what else is happening and do like Loke said. Get used to using this power awake, and then come back to learn more. I want to know what's happening with the tournament! Fairy Tail! My guild! I need to make sure they're okay, and cheer them on through every round! Heal, and come back. This will always be here, my dome garden._

Smiling at her decision, Lucy let herself rise up through the roof of the dome, gradually fading into a normal sleep. As she slept on, recovering from the match with Minerva, more clouds began to reappear in her core. Nuzzling the walls, the pathways, the Gates, they drifted to and fro aimlessly, waiting.

~oooOooo~

"The thoughts of our guild have become one," declared Makarov, as the newly combined Fairy Tail team entered the arena to thunderous applause. "We're entrusting this feeling to the gods!"

The first Master joined in. "Now is the time to show them all the power of our bond!"

"The whole arena is shaking!" yelled the announcer, clearly as excited as the cheering crowds. "…Fairy Tail is taking the field!"

Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Gray stalked out of the tunnel and into the jubilation, determination written across every face, promised in every confident stride forward. Words would be useless over all of the noise, so each guild team simply looked at each other in the middle of the arena, waiting for the next cue. Quattro Puppy, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Saber Tooth were all gathered in the center of the arena, listening to the words of the announcer, the cheering of the crowds.

"As you might expect, everyone's waiting for Fairy Tail versus Saber Tooth, who were nearly about to brawl." said one announcer to another, beginning the conversation. Now, if only the announcer could pick a wig and stick with it…

Replying, the elderly former councilman contributed. "I didn't know what was going to happen then."

"It certainly was a heated moment. Thank you very much," blathered on the pedantic guest speaker, his arms lifted above his head in emotion.

Down in the arena, the tension could still be felt as Saber Tooth and Fairy Tail exchanged glares once again. Mischievous grins from a few Saber Tooth members, and Natsu's magic began to flare up around him in response, flickers of lightning and flames illuminating the area around him. Ready for the conflict, Natsu declared, "I'm fired up." More glares, but the cue from the emcee cut through the tension announcing the first tag team matchup.

"Bacchus and Rocker from Quattro Puppy versus Ichiya and Rabbit from Blue Pegasus!"

Clearing the field, Fairy Tail and the other guilds returned to the sidelines to watch the match and observe the competition. The _interesting_ match, where Ichiya shocked them all by taking out both wizards from Quattro Puppy in one blow! Shocked expressions colored many of the audience, as Ichiya proved he wasn't just an idiot obsessed with beauty and parfume.

The next match followed quickly, the wizards and the announcers not wasting any time. Introducing Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale, the crowd cheered.

"Versus Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel!" whooped the emcee, eager to begin the next round.

From the sidelines, Natsu brightly commented, "Lyon and Kagura, huh? This should be interesting." Gajeel grunted in response, before following Natsu's gaze across the arena, where the two Dragon Slayers from Saber Tooth were looking at them both. A smirk on one face and a glare on the other, Natsu couldn't resist baring his teeth in anger at the duo across the way. _When the match comes…_

~oooOooo~

Groaning in the bed, Lucy tilted her head toward the voice that rang out. "Lucy-san! Are you awake?!"

Wendy and Carla were posted by the bed; Wendy leaned over her, worry written across her face. Thinking of the guild, instead of answering the question, Lucy asked one of her own. "Which match is right now?"

"The first match just finished. It looks like Blue Pegasus won. The second match is just about to begin. It's between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel."

Relief coursed through Lucy at her words. "I see… Then Natsu and the others' match hasn't started yet."

"Natsu-san said he'd come and see you before his match."

Interjecting, Carla fluffed up the covers around Lucy's chin. "Rest up a little more until then. It's important for you to get your strength back."

"Thank you. I will." smiled Lucy, feeling touched by the concern her guild-mates had for her. Wendy and Carla both turned around, fussing with bandages to keep themselves busy. Trying to give Lucy a moment alone to gather her thoughts, they left the room to observe the next match as well as to reassure the guild-mates outside that Lucy was getting better, and resting peaceably inside the infirmary.

Dozing lightly, Lucy thought about what Loke said, and imagined flying throughout the infirmary. Relieved that she could remember her 'dream', she wondered how to actually begin to fly outside of her core. _The power is through the heart, huh? Warmth and light… What do I need to do to tap into those feelings?_ Leaning back against the pillows, Lucy tried to find the warmth inside of her heart. Loke, Fairy Tail, her other Celestial Spirits… what made her the lightest?

Feeling a breeze, Lucy looked down and noticed that she was already floating off the bed. Hurriedly setting herself down on the bed again, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. _So… just warm thoughts at all? It doesn't matter about who? So long as I have genuine affection and love, warmth, for someone as I think about them, I'll fly? Well, that's not difficult at all! Let's try it on a larger scale now that I'm actually alone._

Thinking of Fairy Tail, Lucy sat up in the bed. Her body almost went up with her, but not quite. _Hmmmm…._ Looking around, Lucy tried again. Thoughts of Fairy Tail filled her mind, her missions with Natsu, Gray and Erza, her affectionate teasing with Happy… Looking down, Lucy realized she was three feet off the bed. Straightening her body in midair, the sheets fell off of her form back down to the bed and she drifted around, acquainting herself with gravity in Fiore, and how to move here as opposed to inside her core. Hearing cheers from outside, she couldn't help but wonder how the match was going. _I wish I could see it! But I will, as soon as I get better._

Letting her form slowly descend, Lucy snuggled back up into the covers, relieved she had figured out Loke's hints so easily. Waiting for news, she began to doze again, her body desperate for rest. Letting her eyes drift closed, Lucy couldn't help but smile. _Fairy Tail..._

Lucy slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright! The second match is next. From Lamia Scale, Lyon and Yuka!" whooped the announcer, listening to the cheers of the audience. Lyon and Yuka calmly walked into the arena, barely glancing about as they headed to the center.

"And from Mermaid Hell, Kagura and Millianna are competing!"

"Feelin' spiffy!" cheered Millianna, raising her arms to wave at the crowd, excited for the match to begin. "Let's feel the love for Mermaid Heel!" Kagura just closed her eyes, shook her head minutely and kept walking toward the center.

"Yajima-san, what are your thoughts on this match?" badgered the announcer, eager to begin a conversation with the fellow commentators.

"I wouldn't be surprised if either side won." replied Yajima, as Millianna continued to mill about, garnering cheers from the audience. "I'm certainly looking forward to this match."

From the sidelines, Erza hollered to her friend, Millianna. "Both Lyon and Yuka are strong opponents! Millianna! Don't let your guard down!" Standing right next to her, Gajeel eyed her as she gave the advice. Smiling, he gave a 'gee hee' before asking her, "Are you rooting for Mermaid Heel?" Smiling in return, Erza responded. "Yeah, we've known each other a long time." Crossing her arms, she continued. "It's only natural that I'd want to support her." Behind them, Laxus turned to Gray.

"You've known Lyon for a long time, right? Aren't you interested in this?" Surprised, both Erza and Gajeel turned around to hear his response.

"Not really. We're in different guilds now and are rivals."

A kind expression on her face, Erza looked at him with a slight smile before turning to Natsu in surprise, seeing him slumped against the rampart, his head resting on his crossed arms as he looked out over the arena. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lifting his head slightly at her query, Natsu quietly answered. "I was thinking that Lucy and Elfman would probably like to see the matches, too."

Nodding her head, Erza turned to look out over the arena with Natsu. "In that case, let's watch it carefully for them. So we can tell them about it later." Eyeing her, Natsu stood up. "Guess you're right. Alright! I'll do it."

In the audience section, Happy cheerfully turned to Levi. "I hope Mermaid Heel wins. I've known Millianna since that Tower of Heaven business, see."

Turning to him, Levy said, "I guess I'm rooting for Lamia Scale. They've been a big help." Ignoring the men's comments about how all the women of Mermaid Heel are beauties and they should always be rooted for, Levi turned to Juvia instead. "Juvia, I guess you're cheering for Lyon, huh?" Eager for gossip, Mirajane and Cana closed in on either side of Juvia on the bench. "You've been approached by Lyon more than once, right?" asked Cana sneakily. Following up, Mirajane also put in a question of her own. "Having a woman's heart, you must be interested, right?"

Looking down at her lap, Juvia couldn't seem to think of a response. "Juvia… Juvia…" _…wanted to stay on the team and battle alongside Gray-sama…_ she thought morosely. _That's it! There's still a chance! If someone on the team gets injured during the match, and they become short a person…_ exclaimed Juvia in the privacy of her own daydreams. Picturing a collapsed Natsu, dog-piled on by a knocked out Gajeel and Erza, Juvia couldn't help but wish for Gray to come to her on bended knee. "I knew that you were the only partner for me!" she pictured him exclaiming, before he kissed her hand in her own private fantasy, looking up at her with beautific expression. Holding a hand to her blushing cheeks, Juvia exclaimed, "I'm overjoyed, Gray-sama!"

Waking up, Juvia exclaimed, "No!" Startling the fellow female wizards around her, she continued, "As a member of the guild, Juvia is a bad girl for wishing injuries on her comrades!" Crying tears exuberantly, she sobbed, "But Juvia wants to be by Gray-sama's side!" A stricken expression, and she exclaimed, "And yet…! Juvia doesn't want her guild-mates to get hurt!" Shaking her closed fists up and down, she grabbed her head while the other women looked on with various degrees of concern and wariness. "What should Juvia do?!"

Stressed out, Levy tried to talk to Juvia to calm her down. "W-What's wrong, Juvia?" Mirajane chimed in, "Is there something on your mind?"

"We'll give you good counsel, so go ahead and share with us girls." coerced Cana, still eager for gossip from the water wizard. Collapsing into her lap, Juvia couldn't think of a response.

A few feet away, Makarov spoke with the first Master. "After this match is over, the next one is between Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth at last."

"All we need to do is have faith in them." replied the ghost of the buoyant first Master. "Let's take a load off and wait…"

Meanwhile, in the arena, the four wizards looked at each other, waiting for the match to begin. _Maybe… Jellal is watch this match from the stands…_ mused Millianna.

"Millianna," said Kagura, interrupting her thoughts. "Focus."

"I know!" she cheerfully responded.

Looking at her carefully, Kagura began to turn away. "At first, try fighting this match on your own. I'm going to hold back for a while."

"I don't believe this! Why?!"

"So you can gain experience…" Kagura said as she continued to walk away. "Match or not, this is a real fight. How far can you battle with just your own power? You should try it."

Gathering her determination, Millianna looked over at Lyon and Yuka. "Alright. I will!" Clenching her fist, she readying herself for the beginning signal.

"Our opponents are two women," said Yuka, looking bored with the entire situation. "But if we don't go all out against those two, it's doubtful that we'll achieve victory." Lyon nodded. "That's because Kagura is one of them. But if I strut my stuff for her…" Lyon looked up at the audience, finding Juvia and zeroing in on her, as she spazzed around Levy, Mirajane and Cana, still clearly having an episode after their earlier conversation. "…I'm sure she'll think more highly of me!"

"Hey, that might be a little cocky..." reminded Yuka, trying to bring his teammate back to reality.

The Master of Lamia Scale shouted from the sidelines, "Hey! If you don't do this right, I'll make the both of you spin!" A great way to bolster confidence, and the referee finally decided to make an appearance.

"The time limit is 30 minutes! Alright, let the match begin-kabo!" Gesturing grandly, the referee bounced about the arena as the gong rang, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Victory goes to the swiftest!" declared Millianna, as she threw off her cloak and launched her first attack at Lyon and Yuka. Dust clouds filled the arena as the match began in earnest.

~oooOooo~

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun, don't get hurt! No injuries! Nobody is allowed to get hurt!" shouted Juvia passionately as the match ended and the crowd and wizards prepped for the follow-up. With the 30 minute time limit being called, the previous match had ended in a draw, and now it was time for the final match of the day: Fairy Tail versus Saber Tooth!

"Why are you so obsessed with injuries?" queried Mirajane, as the three women looked at her in bemusement for her exuberant declaration.

In the infirmary, Lucy dozed in and out but woke up to see a smiling Natsu over her bed.

"Yo. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," smiled Lucy, as she sat up in the bed, showing just how fine she really did feel. "Is your match next?"

"Yeah. And I'll win it for sure."

"Natsu…" Lucy said, smiling before continuing.

After hearing what she said, Natsu sat back and smiled, before nodding definitively. Before he could say a word, Wendy and Carla opened the door. "Sorry, Lucy-san! We just went to check out what's happening at the arena." chirped Wendy, holding the door handle.

Carla, flying near her shoulder, chimed in. "Oh! Natsu?" Natsu began walking toward them, smiling as she said, "Wendy, Carla… Take care of her."

"Good luck, Natsu-san!" wished Wendy, as he disappeared down the hallway, heading toward the arena.

Carla turned toward the bed, where Lucy was back under the covers, and smiling at the ceiling. "Lucy! What were you talking about with Natsu?"

~oooOooo~

As Natsu walked down the hallway, he found Gajeel leaning against the wall. Looking at him with his arms crossed, Gajeel checked to make sure everything was alright before they walked out into their battle. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's make Lucy and the rest happy by winnin' this thing." Smiling at the thought, they both turned when they heard Happy's voice echo down the hallway. "Natsu!"

"Happy…" acknowledged Natsu, as the Exceed stood in the middle of the hallway, his knapsack firmly in place around his neck, as always. No further words were shared, but Natsu took heart from the presence of his Exceed partner, and childhood friend before he continued down the hallway, Gajeel at his side.

"I'm sure all of our viewers have been eagerly looking forward to this battle." commented the announcer, getting the audience prepped for the match, as Natsu and Gajeel advanced toward the center of the arena. "A fateful showdown between the guild that was called the strongest seven years ago and the strongest current guild! Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel versus Saber Tooth's Sting and Rogue!" Glares were exchanged as the four wizards met in the center of the arena, waiting for the signal to begin. "And all four of them are Dragon Slayers. All four possess anti-dragon magic." continued on the moderator, reminding the audience of the capabilities of each wizard.

From the sidelines, Lector was perched near Fro, both watching their own Dragon Slayers. The two Exceeds were a contrast in expressions, Lector had his kitten paw clenched, sure his own partner would prevail, whilst Fro… was Fro. Smiling and excited, he watched the arena eagerly, waiting for the match to begin. In the arena itself, Sting looked across at Natsu. _I've been waiting for this moment._

Natsu just looked back at him, determination written fiercely across his face as the announcer couldn't resist interjecting again before the match began. "The dream Dragon Slayer showdown is finally happening!" Without unlocking his gaze from Sting and Rogue, Natsu could hear his fellow guildmates cheering from the sidelines.

"Sock it to 'em!" cheered Gray, while Erza just looked on with an indulgent expression.

"Get 'em for us, too!" said Laxus, arms crossed. He almost had a smile on his face. Almost.

"I have faith you'll win!" called Erza.

~oooOooo~

In the infirmary, Wendy and Carla stood watch over Lucy. "It's about to start." reminded Wendy, her two blue pigtails bobbing. "I'm sure Natsu will be okay," said Lucy. "I'm sure he'll win!" Smiling at the ceiling, she decided to try to sink into her core again. _The more I do this, the faster and smoother it'll go. I'll just go and see if there are any more clouds, and work on the fountain a bit. Just a light doze…_ Reaching for unconsciousness, Lucy nodded off bit by bit. Her ears sharply tuned to the sounds of the infirmary room, she followed the pathways down to the center of her magic, finding her core with ease. Walking about the pathways, she began to call the clouds to her, focused on her task. _The fountain needs to be done soon… I don't know why, but… I feel like once I get out of the infirmary, I'm going to need it. I won't rush though! My magic needs to be part of me, I can't rush getting to know myself._ Slowing down a bit, Lucy sang to the clouds as she worked with them, using her hands to place the bricks, instead of just letting them settle themselves. The fountain grew higher and higher as the clouds slowly began to thin out, revealing the sparkling pink pathways of Lucy's core once again.

~oooOooo~

"All four dragons are on the battlefield! Who will win? Fairy or Tiger?!"

"Fight to the best of your ability. There's nothing else to say." Declared Makarov, glaring at Saber Tooth from the sidelines.

_I've been waiting years for this, Natsu-san._ Sting eagerly eyed Natsu, ready to prove his worth against the fellow Dragon Slayer.

"I've been looking forward to it too-kabo!" sneered the pumpkin-headed referee, bouncing around and making extravagant gestures with his arms waving too and fro. "The time limit is 30 minutes! Let the match begin!"

"Here I go!" declared Sting, launching himself into a sprint, the ribbons of his armguards rippling behind him. Rogue followed closely, his cloak billowing, "Yeah!" Stopping midsprint in shock, both Sting and Rogue were flabbergasted to find Gajeel and Natsu already meeting them, fists clenched, arms cocked back. Gajeel and Natsu released dual punches to the face as the crowd looked on, and began to cheer. As Sting flew back from the force of the blow, Natsu followed him, punching him _again_ before he had even landed from the first hit, refusing to give any inch of an opportunity to the Saber Tooth wizard.

Retaliating with a roar of the White Dragon, Sting could feel the rumbling of the arena floor through his soles as the crowd cheered. Circling each other, the blows of the four Dragon Slayers were dealt with an increasing fierceness as the wizards battled it out, each refusing to give any quarter while the crowd looked on, enjoying the spectacle of such a unique match.

~oooOooo~

Author's Note: If you wanna see the match, it begins at the tail end of episode 173 and goes from there. I've been following the anime pretty closely so far, but I'm running out of episodes, so once I finish up… I'll follow the manga and then just go where I feel like after that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Y'all make my day, honestly. ^_^

Peace.


End file.
